Lord of the Flies: A Trip to the Past
by kylemcc38
Summary: Lord of the Flies crew get taken away by pirates. Ralph and Jack find a time machine and go back to the age of the Vikings.


Fan Fiction

Lord of the Flies

Visit to the Past

You have heard the story, Lord of the Flies, where the British boys were stranded on an island and turned into savages. As the story ends, with the island engulfed in flames, the British battleship sailing nearby spotted the huge fire.

The ship came to shore and rescued the remaining boys from the island. The Naval officer comforted the boys and explained to them where he was from and why he was there. He assured the boys that they would be safe and would be home soon. The boys were then introduced to the captain of the ship, Captain Chantry. The captain was gruff, and he immediately told the boys to bathe because they were dirty. The captain said, " You look and smell like wild hogs!" After they bathed, the boys were put to work just like the rest of the crew. They swabbed the decks and manned the sails!

Later that night, the captain announced to the crew that they would set sail for Spain before going back to England to take the boys home. The ship's original plan was to go into battle around Spain, but the plan changed

when they saw that the island was completely on fire.

The ship traveled for what seemed like weeks, which actually turned out to only be nine days. The boys were no longer split into the groups of hunters and fire keepers as they were on the island, but all worked together in sailing the ship. The boys were very anxious to get back home to England. They had enough of an adventure already and didn't look forward to traveling to Spain.

In the distance they saw a broad, beaten ship. Once the ship was seen, they felt as if something was wrong. The ship was sailing right towards them, but it was too far away to tell who they were. The crew readied their stations for battle. The captain ordered full ahead starboard! As our ship approached, the unknown ship came to an abrupt halt. Once we were close to the ship, we saw the Jolly Roger flying above their mast. When we saw this, we got a sudden shot of adrenaline.

The captain ordered the crew to approach the port side of the ship. As our ship neared the pirate ship, we attempted to board their ship, but the pirates outnumbered us greatly. Noticing our crew was outnumbered, we opened fire, trying to even the numbers out! Doing so accomplished nothing. In that turn of events, they took our crew captive. The pirates treated the crew as dirty pigs. They asked for the captain to negotiate, but instead killed him with a grin on their faces as if they had just found a young, fair maiden.

Although we were captives, the pirates did not put us(the kids from the island), in the brig. Instead, they let us roam free as if we were part of their crew. Ralph and Jack were exploring the ship one day and came across a machine that didn't look familiar to them. It had a lot of knobs and switches that had different numbers and signs on them that made no sense at all. Ralph heard a noise he thought may be a pirate coming down to check on the machine, so he grabbed Jack and they hid behind a stack of powder kegs. It turned out to be a couple of pirates and Jack made out a couple of words they said about the machine. One pirate said, "Do you really think it works, Matey?"

The other replied, "Arrrg, it is as good as Davy Jones' locker be! Do you really think it be possible to travel back to yonder ages?" "No, it isn't! You darn fool! What would ye be thinking up in that rotten skull of yours? You are a fool for letting it even come across your mind! Let's get back up to the deck before Captain Barbosa notices we be gone!"

Jack said, "It must be a time machine, Ralph!

Ralph commented back, "Nah! You have a rotten skull, just like that pirate!"

Jack replied, "Do you want to brawl or do you want to figure out how this thing works! How exciting would it be to travel back in time to an age where Vikings lived among this treacherous world? Do you think it really works? We should tell the others so we can get off this putrid ship!"

Ralph says back, "No we cannot tell the others! The pirates may find out we were fiddling around their stuff and lock us away with our crew! If we are going to do this, we must do it alone."

Jack agreed, then he started fiddling with the contraption. He found that one of the knobs was to control how far in time the machine would send them back and another knob controls how many people could be sent back in time. They both decided they would need a boat to travel in once back in time, so during the night Ralph slipped out of their bunks and found where they kept the longboat. Then he fetched Jack to help him move it by the time machine. They then split up to look for supplies, like food, water, and oars. Once they had gathered all of the necessary supplies for their voyage into the past, Jack set the knobs the way he thought they were suppose to be set. He and Ralph then climbed into the boat. Suddenly they heard footsteps on the outside of the storage room. Ralph hurried Jack to trigger the machine so they could slip out before getting caught.

A screaming high pitched noise emerged from the machine and the room started to spin. Then a rainbow of lights showed about the room flashing in different patterns. Suddenly, a wormhole ripped the vortex and they flew into it. They saw every event in time in a flash of images, from the invention of a light bulb back to the discovery of the Americas. Not much longer after this, they found themselves in the middle of the ocean in their longboat.

Not knowing if they were actually back in time, they did not know what to do. They started to row, when in the distance, they saw a little speck of a ship.

Jack said, " The only way we will know if we are in the past is if we row towards that speck we think is a ship."

Ralph replied, "I do not think we should go to that ship. I have a bad feeling about going over there. What if they are more pirates? And these don't treat us as good as the last ones did. I think we should row until we find land."

Jack talks Ralph into following the ship in the distance. A day past and the mysterious ship was getting closer, but it was still too far away to tell if it was from our time or a time before ours. Eventually, it got to a distance where we could see the shape, and it was unlike any ship either of them had ever seen. We were certain it was a Viking ship! The ship had twelve people rowing on each side and had a beautiful bow. It also had a mast, but it was nothing like the masts they have in our times. We were now certain it was Vikings.

We boarded their ship and tried talking to them, but they spoke a language that we had never heard. It sounded like a bunch of grunts to us. This frightened both of us because if we could not communicate with the Vikings, then we could not tell them that we meant no harm. The Vikings were not happy. They locked us in a jail-like cage and did not feed us for three days. Finally, on the fourth day, they brought us three raw fish and a bottle of ale. We ate parts of the fish, even though we could barely stand to eat it raw. However, we were so hungry, it really did not matter.

The boat docked, and we went into a town with the Vikings. We still could not understand what they were saying. We went into a market where people were selling different fruits and vegetables. We did not have anything to pay the market people with, but the Vikings did. We found a way a communicate with them, using our hands, and they bought us food. Food had never tasted so good!

Months past, and we started learning the Viking's way of life and language. We could finally communicate with them. The leader of the Vikings was named Thor. Thor was teaching us a lot about how they lived in their village and we seemed to fit in pretty well. Ralph tried telling Thor that both he and Jack were from the future, but Thor did not understand. He thought we were talking about a different country and we eventually gave up trying to explain to him it was a different time period that we were from.

Thor and his crew were preparing for another voyage and he invited Ralph and Jack to come with them. They decided to go along with him and became part of the crew, because they knew they would never get back to their time period.

Ralph and Jack became Vikings and lived in the Ninth century for the remainder of their lifetime. They sometimes wondered what happened to their friends, if they were in trouble with the pirates, or living at home with their families. Ralph and Jack missed their old life filled with their friends and family, but learned to like their new one filled with their new friends, the Vikings.


End file.
